The present invention relates to an electronic device for controlling the brakes of a vehicle and is particularly provided for the control of electro-magnetic brakes for a towed or pulled vehicle.
Though the device according to the invention uses an inertia block, said device is different from all the inertia and generally pendular devices presently used in relation with the braking of pulled vehicles. Particularly, contrary to already known devices, it does not require use of incandescent or infra-red lamps which have a very limited life-time, nor photosensitive cells able to have an important drift depending on the weather and other ambient conditions.